Liash Sparrow
by silverwolf of the night
Summary: Before POTC, when Jack's goddaughter runs away and finds out her dad is someone else. One-shot. Review please!


A/N Just a story I decided to write on the top of my head. Its a one shot story. I don't own any characters so don't sue. Reviews are welcome.

It's funny how I just figured I would start to write about my life. I'm not great with writing, only what I've taught myself or from towns that we raid. Being a pirate is something a lot of people don't understand. Sometimes you have to do what you have to do to survive. Me dad's the captain of the Wolf, one of the fastest ships there is in the sea. Partner in the Deadly Trio with Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Caylyn Starre. I've know the two captains all me life. Almost every crew member knows to protected me if danger should happen, but I've put up a fight each time. I'm a wolf, no one can tame me, me being the only wolf cub to Captain Hank Wolf.

I've tried so many times to make him proud but I've always would mess up somehow. That went on for a long time. I've been ranting about things so I'll tell what I've been going on. Im Liash Wolfe or Silver Wolf, daughter of the captain of the Wolf of the Sea, or the Wolf. Hank Wolf's only child and daughter. Captain Jack Sparrow is me godfather and Captain Starre an uncle to me but I know we aren't related, I hope.

When I was a young cub, it was only the two Starre boys and me out on the ships, but that all changed when the Starres' disappeared for sometime. So I was startled when I met the newest member of the Starre family, Arlen Starre or Lone Star.

She's the reason I'm writing this. She throw the hole in the Trio. Now there's three Starres' and one Wolf and my Captain at first said I wasn't to go on the Starre ship. I couldn't play with the guys, all I could do was chores or talk to me godfather about the Pearl and sea.

The first time I met her was on the Pearl. The Captains had called a meeting and I was to come too. Of course I had to run to my godfather but halfway I'd stop for someone was already in me spot. I froze with shock but couldn't do anything at all. I sat by the window which I always looked out at when Im there. As I watched the sun set, a deep royal red with only a few shinning stars, it told me that me heart was going to change not for the good but for the worst. I almost figured out why my godfather was holding onto the stranger in me spot when they told me the news. They said I was to be like a guardian to her, as Im older than her. I looked at them with a blank face showing nothing to them. The truth though I was hurt. That little kid had taken away the one thing in my life that I had worked hard to keep. And she took their hearts and my spot in their hearts just like that.

They handed her over to me and watched to see what I would do. I looked at her with disgusted and anger though this what I felt, I didn't show it. I looked out the window when I thought of how to get the brat out of life. I turned taking it my arms, and leaned out the window, I was amount to drop her when hands grabbed us back into the cabin. I didn't look up to see the eyes that had anger and shock in them. I could feel them on me for the rest of the meeting.

I walked out, even when they yelled at me to get back there. I climbed the ropes to the crows nest, never looking down and towards where I knew Jack was watching me form. As I stayed up there I could hear voices some anger and others a little more worried. I didn't come down at all that night, I just watch the stars and the black sky, finally to see which way my path was going. As I climbed down, I didn't look at who was around. But I walked straight to Jack knowing he was the one that could answer my question. About to knock on the door I could hear baby sounds and baby talk to the infant without even knowing Jack had solved my question just like that. Lending on the door and sliding down, I started to cry for the first time that the crew members on the Pearl stopped to look at me. No one came to my side, for they didn't know what to do. Right when the cabin door opened to show Jack holding the youngest Starre child in his hands.

Looking around he say me and tried to comfort me but I ran. Down the stairs and hind there for the rest of the trip. The crew members, mostly Baborass, always gave food to eat and took me outside when it was late and the captains were asleep.

As we docked, I came out to get off the ship. I was ready for what I had to do and no one was going to stop. No one. About to jump form the rail, I was caught by two strong arms, arms that I knew belonged to me godfather. Trying to get away, I had to hit to get free. I'll never forget his face as I took off running, running away form my family and life. Knowing we were in a town that didn't care about pirates as along as they did nothing to them. I ran to the paths that the Starre boys and I would go looking for adventure. I could hear them after me, shouting to stop. But I ran even harder to get away.

They left in two days, even after they called for me, I stayed where I was. I watched as they sailed out of the harbor. Jack and Hank looking back for a sign of me running and yelling to not forget me. I never saw them until about five years later.

Not sure for I didn't keep track of the days and Birthdays anymore. I was in Torutga, when Jack, Hank, and Caylyn walked into the pub I was in. Staying on my stool, I didn't even look up to see them sitting to a side of me. Listening on how it had been five years since I left and wondering if I was even still alive, when yelling and screaming could be heard.

Not even thinking I ran following the screams to come to a dock, were a five year old was trying to protect her older brothers. Not even paying attention, I went to fighting them away. After a tiring sword fight had them at a run but they promised they would be back.

I turned to see if the three were okay when I noticed it was the Starre children. I could hear the captains coming up from behind and I had to get away but I had to check on the Starre kids. As I checked them over and ripping my clothes as bandages, I walked up to the little one. As soon as she was in my hands, I started to get to work on her wounds. That's when Jack yelled at me to let go of her. I tried to but she handled on tight. Giving up I just did a small cut on her hand to get her off of me. Even though I could feel the anger coming form the three I had to do it.

Figuring I would go after the ones who decided to fight them, I walked away very carefully. That was until I ran into the same arms that tried to stop so many years ago. Trying to get out of his hold, I could hear him trying to calm me. I stomped on his foot and ran away with my sword out going to kill.

Just as I found them, I saw that they were in another fight but they stopped, coming up towards me laughing. It was staged, they find someone and I come out saving them and get paid. After I'm paid I make sure they don't do it again, I kill them.

Grabbing all the money, I left heading back towards the bar to grab my bag and to catch a ship out. Catching a ship in the morning, I headed back to the bar for another drink. Lady Luck must have not liked me for when I sat down, I could hear behind me the captains and crew members.

That's when I figured I grab a bottle and stay out on the docks. Then the bartender just had to say my name and the whole room froze. I remember trying to keep my kool and not kill him. It would just proof it was me, so I kept quiet. No one moved, which was stupid. Until the bartender threw a towel at me to start the dishes. Damn he probably found out I was leaving town. I was about to yell at him but figured against it and started to garb empty bottles and cups form tables. Caught the little brat trying to have rum her dad wasn't to please. Yelled at her, more scolding than yell. Something I never say Caylyn do before. Stuff sure changed.

Did my duties, passed rum out and stuff and stayed away from the captains. At least I tried to. Dawn was coming I could feel it wanting to be release. Finished my duties and had another bottle to ease the pain. Heard that the Trio was leaving that morning too. Great now I have to sneak onto the ship so they won't grab me and take me back.

Grabbing me stuff, I walked out not listening to anyone but could feel two pairs of eyes on me back the whole time. Watched the sun raise as I always have done. They walked up and stood behind me through the raise. Finally as the sun was slowly coming up they sat on each side of me on the dock enjoying the new rays of light. No one talked, you don't talk when the sun comes up. Its a sigh telling us pirates that we had another day to live for.

Then the sailors are alive on all ships. I can see the captain that I have a ride for look to were I was. They were ready whenever I got on the ship we take off. Sighing I get up to nod to the captains and to leave Torutga for sometime. Trying to walk past them and not look into their eyes but it seemed they had a different idea. They picked me up and walked to were the deadly trio was waiting for them. Never letting me go, they take off leaving my plans in ruins for now.

As soon as they are out in deep sea they let go of me. As fast as I could I ran to the edge hoping maybe I could swim. But that idea was gone as soon as I saw how far away we were form land. Muttering to myself, I turned to see the people I loved back in the same spot that I left them in.

Trying hard and fast to think of a way to escape, my Captain came to me and hugged me. I was in shock that captain would do that out in front of everyone. I broke down in tears not for sadness but in pain. Captains saw this and tried to ask me what was wrong but I just hissed in pain.

Even though they wanted to help me, I ran to were I always went, to my spot. Running towards the helm I jumped on the rail and watched the sea in silence. Until the little brat came up towards me. Asking why I was in HER spot and who I was and why I made all the captains look sad and happy all at once. For once I just looked at her and ignored her at all cost.

Even though it took everyone time to get use to me cause I was back, it was the hardest with the Starres. I always had someone with me so I wouldn't do anything stupid, like I would do that. I can tell you for sure that I missed the fun times with the Starre boys. We tried to talk to each other but she would come or someone else came for me and we could never talk alone.

It's been close to four months, Christmas, was three days away. That's why we all were at Normandy, the one place that I didn't go to when I was hopping islands. When we got home I stayed in my room starring off into space. Don't that anyone noticed for awhile. Except, dear Jack, he would come to my room every night to check on me and ask if I was ready to tell him why I left and I would always say no.

The night before the great day I received the letter that was way overdue. Everyone wanted to read it but my captain gave it to me saying he trusted me with it. I read it, I cried with joy with it, and cried and yelled when it was time. When I ran past the captains and crew towards the dock with excitement.

Seeing the one person I thought I would never see again was standing there waiting for me. Of course I ran and hugged him for he was the one who helped me, the one I could call my older brother. Everyone was shocked to see me so much like that you could tell by their faces except two people, my captain and godfather. Plus they were shocked on how much the stranger and I looked alike.

Only one person say how happy I was to be with my older brother, how I cried with joy and laughter. For he knew I wasn't going to be there the next day. I told him what happen the night before and he agreed in his heart that if that person made me happy so was he.

He came and said good-bye to me and to be careful He also remind me to write in the code that he could read. That night I ran home with my brother and my new family that I made when I ran away. One person I will always remember before I left was my godfather and how he talked to me and watched over me knowing that I would leave them.

As we sailed away HE was the only one there to watch, even though he won't tell, I know I'm his daughter and not my captain's daughter. For we cried together when the truth was told. That would be the memory of my life, watching me sail away form my dad. And to see him only when I was ready to.

A/N Thanks for checking my story out and check out Mystery of Moonlight. Review!!!!!!


End file.
